<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emma and Killian by teamhook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519386">Emma and Killian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamhook/pseuds/teamhook'>teamhook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by Kate and Leopold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamhook/pseuds/teamhook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will a man out of time be the happy ending of a cynical woman that doesn’t believe in fairytales? Could they take the leap together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captain Swan Movie Marathon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my last submission to the Captain Swan Movie Marathon. Hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not sleepy Papa, tell me a story,” the girl urges with big fluttering eyes, begging.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man looks lovingly at the young girl and smiles as he shakes his head. He starts telling her an unlikely love tale.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>:|: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian Jones was walking through the growing city looking on as everyone went about their daily business. The noise of the Brooklyn Bridge construction was deafening. He missed life out on the open sea, but this was his life now. While looking out at the sea, he noticed a man that appeared to be following him. He stopped at a small haberdashery shop and noticed the same man from earlier was there too. This had to be a coincidence. Before he could think about it any further, the clock tower chimed; it was time to go home. Liam was going to be in a dreadful mood if he was late. Bloody parties. His brother had stopped being his older brother; he now acted like his keeper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Killian, you are the Duke of Albany, you need to dress better. You also need to find a wife. Brother, appearances matter.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brennan Jones had quickly gone through the inheritance their mother had left behind, a worthless title was all their father had left them. Once the money was gone, so was he. Liam had retired from the Royal Navy to become Killian’s guardian, even if he was old enough to not require one. He had been in the Navy himself, after all. His brother should worry more about finding </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> a wife and not have to alter his life because his little brother had become a blemish on the family name. Milah had been more than a dalliance; he had loved her and she had used him. Once the affair was revealed, she played the victim; the young virile man seduced the older bored wife with stories of great adventures. So then it was decided to make the move for a fresh start. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The party had started by the time he got there, and anyone who was anyone was there. Smee, his manservant, helped him get ready for the evening. Sometime later that night, Liam pulled him aside and told him to find a wife. There were wealthy women lined up for him to choose from, but Killian’s response was simple. “Brother, I don’t want to marry for money. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marriage is the promise of eternal love. As a man of honor, I cannot promise eternity when my heart isn’t true.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Killian walked off, an unknown guest caught his eye. It was the man from earlier. He was walking around with some sort of strange device. With his curiosity piqued, Killian followed the strange man as he explored room to room. The man got spooked when he noticed Killian following him around. He ran out of the party and fled to the street. As Killian trailed behind, his attention was momentarily thwarted by a vision with fair skin and golden hair. After she passed, his attention snapped back to his original target.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian ran after him, yelling for him to “Stop!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man kept running, not bothering to turn back. It seemed that his destination was the Brooklyn Bridge. The other man neared the end of the girder, as Killian jumped in an effort to stop the man from falling to his death. As he grabbed hold of the man’s hand, the other man screamed “Let go!” Killian shook his head. “No, you will die if I let go!” The other man tried to pull his hand out of Killian’s grip and finally succeeded, but Killian desperately grabbed a hold of the man with his other hand, losing his tenuous grip on the rope he had been holding on to, and they both fell into the unknown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Wednesday</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian woke up in an unfamiliar place. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it all a dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>? His eyes focused on the strange surroundings. He jolted up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where the bloody hell is he</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud ringing startled him. The man he followed into the abyss emerged from a closed door.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really shouldn’t have followed me,” the man said as he studied Killian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ringing started again but this time, the man picked up an object. “Hello, oh, Emma. No, I haven’t seen your IPad. What? Yes. I’m sure you didn’t leave it here.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m sure it will turn up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian just sat, staring at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that. I can’t believe it. You are here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You obviously know who I am, but I have no idea who you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m Jefferson. Your great-great-grandson,” he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not even married,” Killian scoffed. “Let’s say I believe you. Why kidnap me? We don’t have any money, there’s no ransom money.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson scrunched his face. “What? No, you’re not kidnapped.” He sighed. “You followed me through the portal and it closed behind us. So you have to stay put.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian looked around. “Where the bloody hell am I? You say I’m not kidnapped, but you want me to stay put?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’m not holding you against your will. It’s for your safety. You are still in New York, but things have changed. New York is not as safe as it once was,” Jefferson said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian got up and walked to the window, as he shook his head. “That is not New York.” He turned his back to the window and headed towards the sofa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A feminine voice startled them. “Yeah, that’s good old New York alright.” She smiled as she entered the room, closing the window behind her. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Killian stared at the woman. “Have I seen you before?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed at the newcomer as Jefferson grabbed her arm. “Come on, let’s find that iPad. Killian, I’ll be right back, don’t move,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian sat down on the sofa still a little disoriented, his eyes continuing to follow the lass as she left the room. He knows he has seen her somewhere, but is utterly confused about where that was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma and Jefferson arrived at his small office to look for the IPad. “I told you to take care of it when you asked to borrow it,” she sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. “I took care of it just fine. It was just for two days while I got my laptop back from the repair guy. I thought I gave it back to you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t. Damn it, Jeff, I need it back!” she glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll find it,” he said with a big smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she turned to him, “why are you so excited?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did it! Emma, I really did it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did what Jeff?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found it. The portal, a crack in the fabric of time. I traveled back in time and walked around in 1876.” He waggled his eyebrows in unison. “That’s not the best part; my great-great-grandfather followed me.“ The crazed glee was unable to stay hidden from his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma pursed her lips. “So what you are saying is that you found a portal and I’m to believe that the man out there is not Sergeant Pepper but a man out of time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma, I told you about him. He is the Duke of Albany. He is a brilliant engineer; he invented the counterweight pulley. You know, the elevator?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s him out there?” Emma stated sarcastically. “Right. Jeff, if you’re trying to create a distraction from my missing iPad, there are more believable ways to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious!” he protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma glared, placing her hands on her hips. “No. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>serious. That’s the problem! Your head’s always 5,000 miles away in Wonderland.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft tap on the door interrupted Jefferson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon me,” said Killian, hovering in the doorway. “Might I be of help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Emma replied. “Tell your pal Jeff to stop messing with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Messing’...with you? I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” said Killian, perplexed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” Emma rolled her eyes. “How could I forget the whole ‘man out of time’ thing. How about this: Tell Jefferson to stop insulting my intelligence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they spoke, Jefferson was digging through his desk. “Found it!” he yelped, holding the iPad aloft. “Found it. You can go, Emma.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma grabbed it and walked out before slamming the door shut, effectively waking up the slumbering apricot mastiff. The startled dog’s barking was loud and constant, creating madness as she ran around the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson cringed, “Cat shut up!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Jefferson kept trying to tame the beast, Killian stared at the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few treat bribes and belly rubs, Jefferson finally broke Killian’s enchantment. “I’m sorry about her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is she? I feel like I’ve seen her before.” Killian’s eye was still set on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but women have changed since your time. They are dangerous.” Jefferson walked to the front door and locked it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian kept his steely-eyes on Jefferson. “You say I’m not kidnapped, yet you lock the door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson laughed. “I’m protecting you. New York is not the same as it was. I can’t let you go out there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian glared at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cat scratched at the door urgently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, man, your clothes make you look like you’re some Renaissance Faire crazed fanatic. I can tell you’re kind of antsy. I will get you home, but the portal closed. My backup is for next Tuesday. We can discuss this more, but I really need to take Cat for her walk,” Jefferson said as the dog barked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian sighed; there was not much he could do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While I’m out, I was wondering if you could look over these.” Jefferson handed Killian some notebooks.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian grabbed them and sat down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t be gone long. Don’t open the door for anyone,” Jefferson said as he secured Cat’s leash. The door closed behind them, and then there was a click. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson and Cat were waiting for the elevator. He heard the ding and once the door opened, he took a step in, but Cat hesitated and he realized only too late why. He fell into the empty elevator shaft as the door closed behind him. He was still holding onto the leash as he attempted to pull himself up. A frightened Cat whimpering above managed to get out of her collar. Jefferson was unaware the sealed elevator door was the only thing preventing him from falling to his possible death. “Good girl, Cat stay, don’t move.” He tried again to pull himself up but failed as he lost his grip and fell, only to land on top of the elevator a couple of floors below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Killian was exploring the apartment. He was in awe of all the different appliances. He was washing his face when a knock on the door suddenly startled him. As he neared the door, it burst open, revealing the fiery blonde from before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeff!!!! Hey, you renaissance man, where is he? He forgot my charger and you can’t just kick Cat outside. She unloaded Lake Erie out there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have not, milady. Jeff stepped outside with her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, let’s go. I have enough time to stop for a replacement charger. I said let’s go!” she said, rolling her eyes as she handed him Cat’s leash. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stammered and did as instructed as they walked out of the apartment building. Killian held on to Cat. “Lass, I take it you’re a career woman. I once courted a librarian in Sussex,” he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him askance. “Did you, now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed I did, I…” He trailed off as he began to suspect she wasn’t taking their conversation seriously. “Librarian is a fine avocation for a lady; what is yours? Please forgive me if I’m being too forward,” Killian decided to say instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in market research,” she said, which explained very little to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At his undoubtedly confused look, she continued. “I figure out what customers like and don’t like about products.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh,” he said, nodding. “Very valuable research, indeed.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, thankfully my boss thinks so too. Speaking of, I am already running late. If I want to get my charger, I have to go now. Wait...give these to Jefferson when you see him. I am sick of getting his mail.” Reaching into her bag, she withdrew some envelopes. “See you.” With another swish of her blonde hair, she was gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian admired the no-nonsense blonde; there was something about her that called to him. She wasn’t like any of the women he had met in his life, and not just because she was a career woman. He was not afraid of that. He had a feeling she was going to be a challenge, and he does love a good challenge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a slight daze, Killian watched her turn the corner and continue out of sight. Was everyone in this city constantly on the move?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cat, who had been crouched and snuffling at the street, suddenly shook herself vigorously, and Killian looked down at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is then he noticed the pungent droppings she had left beside him. Wrinkling his nose with distaste, he decided to move on. After all, it would likely be indistinguishable from the horse manure every city had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though, come to think of it, he hasn’t really seen any horses. Or street manure. Just the noisy, swift carriages that seem to move of their own will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” a voice called over the general din. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to see a female constable looking at him irritably - but surely he was imagining her annoyance. What could he possibly have done to invoke her attention?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, aren’t you going to pick that up!?” The frown lines were evident on the face of the woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian stared at the woman. “I refuse, respectfully.” He gave her a charming smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman mocked him and smiled back. “It’s against the law to leave the poop there. I repeat, are you picking that up or not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, you’re saying there’s a law that forces gentlemen to pick up canine feces?” he grimaced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, there is. Are you picking up the poop or not?” the lady cop urged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I refuse, respectfully.” He clicked his feet together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, what’s your name fancy pants?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Killian Brendan Rowe Conor Gordon Philip Jones.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman rolled her eyes, then spotted the envelopes he was holding and grabbed one. With a wicked smile, she said, “Here, Jefferson Hatter.” She handed him a paper and walked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian turned to Cat as she wiggled her tail, and suddenly darted in the opposite direction. He jerked behind her. The city flashed before him, and they ended up in front of the completed Brooklyn Bridge. Killian was in awe that the structure still stood. The sound of the fire brigade caught Cat’s attention and she followed, with a stunned Killian trailing behind. They end up back in front of the apartment building as Jefferson was on an apparatus to move him to be taken to the hospital. Cat whimpered next to Killian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Killian, what are you doing outside? Get back inside. I’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jefferson, I saw the bridge and -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re excited but you cannot go out again.” Jefferson said as he was put inside the ambulance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian looked at Cat and they went inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After leaving Killian, Emma bought the charger and headed to work. Today, they were screening a movie to see how people were going to welcome the film. Her assistant, Mary Margaret, handed out a form for the people to fill out. The movie finished to a disappointing reception. The conclusion after reading the audience's responses was that the character was unlikeable, so they needed to cut a big scene in order for the movie to do well. The director was upset about the change and told them that they were sucking the life out of cinema. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the office, they were now focused on casting for a low-fat margarine commercial. The focus group was not liking the actors that were reading for the part. Yet another dead end. They needed to fill the part soon. “Mary Margaret, we are going to have to do another casting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mary Margaret smiled, “I’m on it. So, I was thinking about what you said.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma looked confusedly at her assistant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said that I should be more proactive and not be caught up in my dreams if I want to be successful. So, in an effort to be more efficient, I was wondering if you wanted me to get some food for your brother’s return. He is set to return tomorrow.” A slight blush on her cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed by Emma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma raised an eyebrow because she had a feeling Mary Margaret had a crush on her brother. The only reason she gave her assistant a speech was because Mary Margaret was always giving her lectures about love and hope. Fairy tales aren’t real; at least when it came to Emma’s life they aren’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mary Margaret continued with the list of things that need to be taken care of. “Oh, and Mr. Oz wants to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mary Margaret, you should have started with that! I didn’t know he was back. Is he in his office?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so. I can call and check,” Mary Margaret said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma met with Mr. Oz and he told her that they should discuss the possibility of her promotion during dinner the next day. Her boss always seemed to come on a little strong for her taste and because she was an adult, she would suck it up. As soon as she reached her office, Mary Margaret grabbed her attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma, Mr. Oz is calling an emergency meeting to discuss the Farmer’s Bounty account,” Mary Margaret shared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well that’s not going as well as we had hoped. I really wish I had better news for him.” Emma sighed. “I hope we find someone in the casting call tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The meeting went by quickly and afterward, all Emma could recall about it was the moment she spilled cocoa all over the front of her shirt. She just hoped it was not a bad omen for the next day’s auditions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Back inside Jefferson’s apartment, Killian busied himself with some scientific books he had found on the shelf. Although the terminologies inside were difficult for him to understand, he was still able to grasp most of the overall concepts. How much humanity had advanced! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, how much was still the same. The modern New Yorkers’ lives seemed to be fraught with just as many challenges and concerns as his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Such as Emma. Though she is clearly a woman of talent and accomplishment - her career would attest to that - she moved and spoke with a strain and pace quite unfamiliar to his own world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet the more he thought of her, the more he realised he was quite interested in trying to keep up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian dropped his book, startled, when he heard a loud ringing pierce the apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ringing repeated several times, and then a shrill beep squawked before he suddenly heard Jefferson’s voice speak.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Killian? Hey, Killian, this is Jefferson. I am speaking over a machine, okay? I need you to pick up the telephone so we can talk. It’s the...lift the curved white part of the machine okay? The part that disconnects from the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fumbling, Killian followed the instructions, nearly dropping the device. But he could hear Jefferson’s voice, now coming from the holes on one end of the machine he held. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Excited and proud of his accomplishment, Killian began talking back. “Jefferson? Is this Bell's talking telegraph? I saw a prototype at last year’s fair. Can you hear me? I saw the bridge! It still exists!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Killian, I know you’re excited, but you have to stay inside the apartment. I should be home tonight. They’re taking me to X-Rays,” Jefferson says before howling in pain and the call disconnecting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” Killian asked and was met with silence. “Bloody hell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the TV alerted him; he was no longer alone. Killian stepped slowly to the living area and found a young boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, lad,” Killian said. “May I be of assistance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy tilted his head. “You are not Jefferson. I usually come and watch TV with him until my dad picks me up. Do you want some Pirate Booty?” The boy offered the treat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian scratched behind his ear and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, one floor below arriving early from actor camp, David Nolan entered his shared apartment with his sister. A loud voice coming from Jefferson’s place piqued his curiosity and he went to check it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But one day, he lowered the Jolly Roger and set sail in search of another kind of treasure. Not money, not jewels, not gold… but a bride. Despite his being a ruffian of the brine, fearless in his plunder and merciless with the sword, the Pirate King was also lonely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was mesmerized. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My boy, I was fortunate enough to see the premiere last month.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when is Penzance showing?” David asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian quirked an eyebrow. “Since when is it acceptable to enter a domicile without an invitation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David laughed and took in the old fashioned wardrobe. “Oh, you’re an actor too? I’m David Nolan, I live downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma was finally home; what a day. She was so tired that she almost missed noticing a duffle bag on the floor. That meant her brother arrived early. “David!” She was about to go to his room when the phone rang. “Hello, Jeff. Wait, you’re in the hospital? Uhm, yeah I know he got out. I made him walk Cat. What film? No, I’m not going to babysit a full-grown man. One, may I add, that you claim is from 1876.” With that, she hung up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she hung up, she heard someone singing. She noticed the open window, which was the preferred way to go to and from Jefferson’s. She went to see what was going on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boisterous voices were singing the lyrics of some old ditty. She cleared her throat in an effort to get their attention and when that failed, she whistled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian stopped playing the piano. Roland’s eyes went wide. David smiled wide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sis,” David said as he walked to hug her. “I missed you. Hey, what’s going on with the elevator?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have known you’d find your way here. You always do,” she said. “Aren’t you early?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. Some Tai Chi lady wanted to jab her fingers in my-” David managed to stop himself when he remembered the young boy in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roland smiled. “Hello, Miss Emma. I’m just waiting for my dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Roland.” She smiled back. “Your dad is still working the late shift.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy shrugged. “It won't last. Uncle Will is moving here to work with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I know you like hanging out with Jeff, but too much TV is bad for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roland giggled and turned to sit down on the couch to continue his television viewing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian was silently staring at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Emma, I invited Killian over for dinner since Jefferson isn’t here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Roland?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin called and said he was already on his way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet me at home,” Emma said as she simply waved to a silent Killian. “We’ll talk about it at home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David turned to Killian. “Hey, dinner is in two hours. Bye, Roland.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roland waved to David then leaned towards Killian. “I don’t think she likes you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they enter their shared apartment, David started. “Come on Emma, he’s alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He thinks he is from 1876, he is clearly crazy,” Emma pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is an actor!” David defended Killian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma had started cooking spaghetti while David made the garlic bread. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma, why are you so rude to Killian?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“David, what are you talking about? I’m perfectly civil to him. I’m just annoyed at Jefferson, and his craziness. It doesn’t matter, I don’t have time. I might be getting a promotion. A really good one, and I’m just frustrated. This could be really good for us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s great Emma!” David said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could say anything else, the phone started ringing. “David, can you get that?” Emma asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ems, just let the machine answer it,” David said as he put the bread in the oven. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jefferson’s voice was frantic. “Emma, I know you don’t believe me, but just develop the film on my desk. It’s right next to the phone. If Killian doesn’t go back, the elevators will be just the beginning.” The call disconnected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David whistled. “Jeff is still at it then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“David, set up the table since it was your idea to invite Jeff’s friend over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” David said amiably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, supper was on the table, and just as they were about to sit, there was a knock on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma opened it to see Killian standing there, holding flowers. “Hello. Thank you again for the invitation. I hope I am not late; the flower proprietor refused my coins and insisted they were too old and must be fake. Fake, indeed! Yet he takes the absurd little blue card with Jefferson’s name as real payment?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emma lifted a brow as she received the flowers. “Yeah, fancy that. Well, thanks and all, but you didn't have to go to the trouble. Come in, we just finished cooking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hi Killian!” David called cheerfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Digging in a cabinet, Emma found a vase and filled it with water before placing the flowers in it. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>look nice, she begrudgingly admitted to herself. Whoever the weird guy was, he had taste. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all sat down and, after passing the food around and loading their plates, Killian spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, before young Roland arrived, I was examining some of Jefferson’s books and research. It is quite impressive! Did either of you ever read it yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twirling some spaghetti on her fork, Emma hid a grimace. “Unfortunately.” She wasn’t going to pretend Jefferson wasn’t a brilliant man. But some of his theories were so ludicrous, she couldn’t understand how someone so smart could re-read some of his own work and not realize how impossible it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Killian either didn’t hear or chose to ignore her quip. “Specifically, I am referring to the time portals.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, boy. Here we go, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emma thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The portals work rather like an eclipse, you see. They only occur at specific intervals; in the case of the one I travelled through, once every twenty years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Killian was talking, Emma could see David nodding and grinning excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It irritated her so much that she gave David a warning glare before he could ask any follow-up questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Setting down his silverware beside his now empty plate, Killian lifted his chin and glanced toward the oven. “Well. That was delicious. I am quite ready for the next course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thin cord by which she’d been reining in her temper finally snapped. “There </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>no next course,” she hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly puzzled, Killian tilted his head. “But I do not understand. Where I come from, a meal is a result of reflection and study. Menus are prepared in advance and timed to perfection. And without the culinary arts, the crudeness of reality would be unbearable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>YOU are unbearable! </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wanted to scream, though she didn’t know at that moment if she was angry with him, or at Jefferson for bringing him to the apartment, or at David for inviting him to dinner. Or at her own lingering fears at what tomorrow and her job would hold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what?” Emma asked through her teeth. “I think it’s time for you to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Killian. Emma had a little too much wine,” David apologized. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Thank you for the lovely meal. Goodnight,” Killian said with a small smile.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Thursday</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jefferson's broken leg was on a sling. His arm was in a cast. He wasn't in the best condition but he knew if he didn't get Killian back home he would be worse off. He would disappear. The TV kept reminding him that he needed to get out of the hospital ASAP. There were reports the elevators had either stopped working completely or malfunctioning. He had firsthand experience that is why he is in a hospital bed and not at home preparing his Nobel Prize speech. He had tried to charm the nurse to let him leave the hospital but failed miserably. Nurse Ratched told him he had to be released by Doctor Hyde. Jefferson didn't realize that she had come in to check on him earlier and overheard his entire conversation with Emma. She was concerned that he was crazy and suicidal.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma was getting ready for her day at work. The sudden ring of the fire alarm startled her. She could hear her neighbors yelling and Cat’s frantic barks. She decided to check it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian had attempted to make breakfast and chaos had erupted, the fire alarm blared, smoke filled the apartment. Cat’s barking got louder. As Emma entered she yelled, “Cat shut up!” She turned off the alarm, and opened the window to air out the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian glared. “That thing is a bloody hazard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a toaster!” She glared back at Killian. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That thing does not produce toast! One insertion only produces warm bread and two insertions produce charcoal!” he yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma rolled her eyes, this man was a drama queen. “It’s just a toaster.” She repeats annoyedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian was pacing back and forth ranting, “You would think that when the General of Electric built the bloody thing he would test it, for him to take pride in his creations instead of just foisting them on the public without warning!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what, no one cares if they have to insert the toast twice. You know why? Because we all insert it twice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a step forward, he looked like a hunter going after its prey. He didn’t stop until they were toe to toe. “Not where I come from!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a second Emma felt a rush, then she squared her shoulders. “Oh no, of course not because where you come from, toast is the result of reflection and study.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, you mock me, but perhaps one day, when you’re awoken from a pleasurable slumber to the scent of a warm brioche smothered in marmalade and fresh creamery butter you'll understand that life is not solely comprised of tasks, but tastes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma’s smile widened. “Say that again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian was baffled at her sudden change in demeanor. “Pardon me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind, you’ll be perfect.” She looked him up and down. “Good, you’re dressed. Come on, you’re coming with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian followed her without question.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma and Killian arrived at her work, but not without some stares directed at Killian’s wardrobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma had called Mary Margaret to meet them at the door. Just as requested, Mary Margaret was waiting for them. She greeted them as soon as they walked inside. “Emma, we’ve been waiting for you. We had--” She looked at the list, “five read so far--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma shook her head. “Mary Margaret, meet Killian. Please take him to the greenroom; I want him to read.” Mary Margaret smiled at Killian and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killian, this is Mary Margaret. Go with her and she will explain everything.”    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian and Mary Margaret disappeared down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma walked to the control room. Her boss was chatting up the client, so she went over to the monitors. There were women smiling and batting their lashes as they gazed into the screen with Killian on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The client, Mr. Spencer, was frustrated and finally said, “Walsh, I don’t have time for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma responded, “Mr. Spencer, let’s look at this last one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walsh Oz shakes his head. “Emma, the client said he wants to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Walsh, trust me, this is the one,” Emma said with confidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is he wearing?” Walsh scrunched up his nose. “He looks like the Quaker Oats guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it doesn’t really matter what you think. What really matters is what the ladies think. They love him. To them he is a dream. He’s honest, courteous, handsome; a true gentleman. He stands up when you walk in a room. He brings you brioche in bed. If you eat his margarine, maybe your hips will shrink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the greenroom, Killian fidgeted under the scrutiny of the director’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Duke, do you see that mark on the floor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to stand on that tape line,” the director said. “Okay, everyone quiet! And action!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian stayed quiet with the rest of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The director stared at him and rolled his eyes. “Mr. Duke, this is the part when you start talking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian turned his gaze to the monitor and with a raised eyebrow, his blue eyes twinkled under the light. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fresh creamery butter. Is there anything more comforting? I say there is. You’ll agree once you sample fat-free Farmer’s Bounty with the genuine essence of creamery butter in every bite. You shall receive butter's splendid flavour in your mouth without adding to the luxury of your waistline</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Spencer laughed boisterously. “Where do I sign?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walsh leaned in to whisper in Emma’s ear. “Where did you find him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma took a step away. “Oh, he lives in my building.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Killian waited patiently by the door while Emma gave Mary Margaret some last minute instructions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walsh Oz walked out of the stairwell. He smirked as he noticed Emma was still in the building. “What’s the deal with the elevators?” he asked no one in particular. He slowly approached her from behind, and smelled her hair. She stiffened. “Emma, we have so much to discuss over dinner tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Emma though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d forgotten about that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She tried to smile. “Yes, we do. I look forward to it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian’s jaw clenched at the display of power abuse and the obvious discomfort it caused Emma. Walsh grinned as Emma walked up to Killian so they could leave. “Nice job, Mr. Margarine,” Walsh said as the glass doors closed behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they’re outside, Emma turned to Killian with a bright smile. She started dancing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amused, Killian smiled. “You look pleased.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killian, you did an amazing job in there! You are going to be famous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian simply smiled. “I take it you’re dining with that man this evening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma’s smile disappeared. “Yes, he’s my boss, Walsh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you require a chaperone? His intentions are obvious,” Killian asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alone with you, do I need a chaperone?” Emma rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma, we’re not courting but if we were, as a man of honor, I would inform you of my intentions in writing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need saving. No one saves me but me. Don’t worry about it,” Emma said, slightly annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma walked in front of him. Killian could tell she was miffed at him, so he kept a small distance from her. A horse carriage caught his eye. He patted the horse and turned to Emma. “How about we take one of these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head no. “Those are for tourists.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian smiled at the kind old man. “I’m sorry sir, she’s not interested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man kindly grinned back. “No worries.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma raised her hand, and Killian watched her until one of the powered carriages - cars, he remembered - screeched to a halt at their side. It is bright yellow with some black trim, just like the one they used as transport earlier, but it appeared to have a different coachman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right,” Emma said as she opened the car door, “We’re probably going to need a bank account number and possibly a birth certificate from you before we start filming. Legality and all. So if you could just drop the ‘back in time’ act for a few minutes and track them down for m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From behind them, a man in a billed cap darted forward and jerked Emma’s reticule from her hands, then rushed across the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Emma shouted, enraged. “That’s my purse!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma took flight after the scumbag thief. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey asshole!! That’s my bag!! I’m gonna get you, you ass!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She chased after him while wearing the most uncomfortable shoes. He was fast, but she was not about to give up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped for a brief second to catch her breath. She doesn’t want to lose him and was about to restart her chase once more when she heard galloping hooves which confused her. She then heard her name being called out. That’s when she noticed him. It was Killian riding a </span>
  <em>
    <span>horse </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he was fast approaching her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma, give me your hand,” Killian instructed once he reached her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him her hand and he easily pulled her on the horse as they broke into full gallop in pursuit of the thief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma held on to Killian tight as he maneuvered the animal. The chase didn’t last long. They cornered the lowlife rapidly. “I warn you, scoundrel. You stand no chance. When you run, I shall ride and when you stop, the steel of this strap will be lodged in your brain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thief had nowhere to run so he just threw the purse on the ground and took flight. A sudden onslaught of cheering and applause erupted from their previously unknown audience. Killian unmounted to retrieve the purse. Emma simply stared at him as she tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, they find themselves back at the corner where the chase began. Killian hooked the horse back up to the carriage as the older man smiled at Emma. “Your boyfriend is a great rider.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma smiled. “Yes, he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the ride home, they sat quietly in the carriage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you for real?” Emma asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” Killian responded with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a Duke?” Emma asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was born a Duke, but I never felt like one,” Killian smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the apartment, Emma was getting ready for her dinner with Walsh. She noticed the interactions between Cat and Killian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat was eagerly waiting for her next command from Killian with a wagging tail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay...Sit. On your feet… Stay… Stay… Good girl,” Killian said with a triumphant smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma can’t help as her eyes drifted to Killian. He was a good looking man after all and she wasn’t blind. He was distracting, but she had to focus. Dinner equals promotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys doing tonight?” Emma asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David’s attention was glued to the game on TV and he mumbled under his breath, “we might meet up with some of my friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m off to dinner then,” Emma said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma, please reconsider my offer to chaperone,” Killian begged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma rolled her eyes. “I can take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“David, don’t you think it’s inappropriate-” Killian asked as he helped Emma put on her coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As her brother, I would think my sister would invite me to an audition,” David said, outraged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma sighed. “David, you’re not exactly margarine material. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!? I can’t sell butter? Emma, I’m a great actor. I can sell butter! It’s insulting that my own sister has no faith in me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, David you are an amazing actor but-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it the accent? I can do British, Emma. Hell I can be anyone.” David continued ranting as Emma turned to Killian. “Good night.” She opened the door and lingered for a second before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian gazed after her with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma and Walsh are seated and he ordered some drinks for them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the waiter left, his attention turned to her. “Emma, I have to admit I was nervous for you. When your friend walked in wearing that outfit, saying ‘if you eat this margarine your hips will shrink’,” Walsh laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma smiled. “I was just doing my job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is going to be bigger than Mr. Whipple. You’re not sleeping with him are you?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She shook her head, yet at the tip of her tongue was a comment about it not being his business. Sometimes she had to remind herself to play nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Killian and David decided to go out and meet some friends. “Hey guys, this is Killian,” David announced.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian smiled as he greeted everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His companions were enthralled by his voice as Killian made a comment about how the best things in life are hidden in the basement of the Louvre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David excused himself to go to the bar and get drinks where he bumped into a dressed up Mary Margaret out for a girls night out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian noticed the interaction and David’s obvious attempt at flirting. so he excused himself to get a closer look. Before he could get closer, though, the connection had been cut short and they returned to their respective parties. Killian stopped Mary Margaret to greet her as David caught their exchange on his way back to the table with the drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone was aware of it, the evening came to its inevitable end. Killian and David were walking home and David stopped walking. Killian turned to him to see what the problem was as David started talking in a mocking voice...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please, allow me to assist you, Abigail.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, please, allow me to light that for you, Merida.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What’s this? Ah, this is my family crest. It has been in the family for generations.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do they have in the basement of the Louvre? The works of Da Vinci, Michelangelo, Chardin, David all surrounded by great coral sponges to absorb the moisture."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian was confused by his friend’s behavior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not all women are going to swoon over your--” David pointed up and down Killian’s form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian studied his friend, trying to understand David’s point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to get her number but--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe this is her number,” Killian said as he handed his friend the paper. "Mary Margaret has no inkling of your affections. You are a Merry Andrew. Women respond to sincerity. This requires pulling one's tongue from one's cheek. No one wants to be romanced by a baboon. Here’s her number and give her a call tomorrow. It’s late now and Emma should be home by now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you like her." Realization dawned on David's face. "You really like my sister!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"David, that's nonsense. You're intoxicated," Killian said as he scratched behind his ear.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now who's the Merry-Andrew? You know, Emma is having dinner not long from here. We should go and you can show me the proper way to make a move."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian sighed. "Not a move David, an overture. Make your intentions known. Think of pleasing her, not vexing her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, no vexing. Come on let's go." David smiled as he pulled Killian in the direction of the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma cleared her throat. "I have to confess I'm a bit confused. When you mentioned dinner, I was under the impression that we were here to discuss business, a possible promotion even." She sighed. "Dinner is winding down and we have yet to discuss those things. We've talked about your love of La Boheme, and the lovely place you purchased in Sussex."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walsh gave her his best attempt at a seductive smile. "I don't believe I've ever seen you this flustered Emma, and you haven't even kissed me yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Right. I like you, Walsh, I do. But I think you would agree that a working relationship--- a successful working relationship, requires--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Emma!” David’s cheery voice interrupted. “We found you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jumping in her seat, Emma turned to see her brother suddenly hovering beside the table. “David?” she asked in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to say hi,” David explained, then proceeded to introduce himself to her boss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emma thought, before realizing Killian was standing at her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma,” he said in a low, earnest voice as his eyes searched hers. “May I speak to you in private?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth fell open. “Seriously? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Walsh was already inviting the two to pull up seats and join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where, exactly, did you say it is?” Killian asked Walsh with a cocked eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sussex, near Ballmour,” Walsh said with offhanded superiority.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Built in the 18th century?” Killian reiterated Walsh’s earlier words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Early </span>
  </em>
  <span>18th century,” Walsh emphasized, with a look at Emma. Killian could almost see the man puffing out his chest with pride. “I have pictures to prove it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Killian said, thinking of the empty, rolling green and scattered trees of the area as he knew it. “I do believe you were swindled. I can assure you, as of the late 19th century, there is nothing in the area but farmland.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re mistaken,” Walsh said immediately. “That’s not possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma quickly jumped in. “He’s right; you may be mistaken, Killian!” she hissed. “You don’t know-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irritation rising due to the fact she was defending the cretin who was so obviously looking to take advantage of her, Killian snapped back. “I was raised there, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat to break up the discussion, Walsh changed the subject. “Killian, do you enjoy opera?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still stinging from Emma’s words, Killian plastered a smile on his face. “Oh, indeed. Do you have a favorite?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising his eyes to the ceiling, as if thinking deeply, Walsh finally said, “Boheme. La Boheme. I've seen it 12 times. That’s...that is how I learned to speak French.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the corner of his eye, Killian could see Emma’s eyes widen with surprise. Clearly she was impressed, or pretending to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the irritation grew to ire, and Killian could feel it gnawing at him. He knew he should just let it go, but suddenly he heard himself making a statement in French.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma looked to Walsh. “What did he say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Killian had expected, Walsh was sitting there dumbstruck, only managing to croak out a small scoffing noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killian translated the phrase, explaining it was the opening words to Boheme - a duet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still slightly stunned, Walsh managed to jump back in and tell the table that Andre sang it to Mimi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to believe what he was hearing, Killian laughed softly. “Andre?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now recovering, Walsh lifted his head. “Yes, I invited Emma to the Met to see it. But she turned me down! Can you believe that, Killian?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Voice tight, Killian said, “True, it should not be missed by anyone. But perhaps Emma resists on moral grounds.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma groaned softly, lowering her head into her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walsh narrowed his eyes. “How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get the check!” Emma said hastily, but nobody answered her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Killian said, staring at Walsh challengingly, “some feel that to court a woman in one’s employ is nothing but a serpentine effort to make a lady fall from grace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell over the table, though David was trying to hide his grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Walsh said stiffly, “This guy is charming, Emma. The Duke of Margarine thinks I’m a serpent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not a serpent,” Killian corrected. “Merely a braggart and cad, who knows less French than I, if that is possible.” Pushing back his seat, Killian rose and collected his jacket. “And by the way, there is no Andre in Boheme. It’s Rodolfo. And though it takes place in France, it is rarely played in French as it is written in Italian. Good night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing he had made himself a fool, and facing the possibility that Emma would never speak to him again, Killian still turned on his heel and stalked out of the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the apartment, Killian and David waited for Emma’s return. At the click of the door’s lock unlocking, Killian rushed to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma opened the door and breezed in, ignoring Killian’s plea for a word. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Friday and The Weekend</strong> </em>
</p><p>Killian and David shared a guilty look. They had both behaved like children. Killian knew he had more than the other, in part due to his inebriety and the other part was jealousy of what he didn't know. Killian said goodnight to his mate and went home to ponder on his actions.</p><p>He decided he would try his best to make amends to her. So he did what he did best, put his thoughts on paper, and hoped that it would grant him redemption.</p><p>The next day, Emma woke up and got ready fast. She had to get to work and somehow fix the mess her brother and that jerk that couldn't keep his mouth shut had made.</p><p>David greeted her in the kitchen with a cup of coffee ready for her which she promptly snubbed and rushed out.</p><p>David had arranged for Emma to find the letter that Killian had dropped off earlier, but she was eager to leave the apartment. He knew they both had misbehaved and his sister was in her right to be angry at them.</p><p>He grabbed both the letter and the first fruit in the basket he could and dashed after her.</p><p>Emma had reached the street and was just about to hail a cab when she heard David's voice. "Ems! Emma, wait!"</p><p>She halted because she loved her idiot brother, and it's them against the world.</p><p>She turned to face him with her best '<em>you're in trouble'</em> face.</p><p>"Before you say anything, I'm sorry. I know I fucked things up for us. I know that everything you do is for us to have a better life."</p><p>Emma stared her brother down. "I have to go clean up the mess you two made."</p><p>"Emma, I know and for whatever it's worth, I'm sorry. Here, you can't go to work on an empty stomach," David said as he handed her a papaya. "Yeah, I know that," Emma says as she looks to the street for a cab. That's when he slipped the letter into her bag. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>Emma arrived at work, waiting for the fallout of the previous night, but it never came. She was told there's a meeting with marketing, and she was the last one to arrive. She rushed into the conference room and took a seat so they could finally begin. The marketing team was going over the troubles they had come across due to the texture of the margarine. Emma peeked at her boss to see if looked angry or like the usual. She really doesn't see a change in him, but they have yet to talk. She sighed and opened her bag to pull out some papers. An envelope caught her eye and she quietly opened it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dearest Emma... </em>
</p><p><em>I behaved as an imbecile last night, animated in part by drink, in part by your beauty, and in part by my own foolish pride and for that, I am profoundly sorry. Please accept, as a gesture of apology for my bad form, a private dinner on the rooftop tonight at </em> <em>8 O'Clock.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yours truly, Killian</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Emma felt her cheeks blush as her thoughts were interrupted by her boss.</p><p>"Emma, dear, where are we on Farmer's Bounty?" Mr. Oz asked.</p><p>Emma turned to her boss and took a deep breath. "We are good. As you know, we found our spokesperson. The response room final showed a 98 in the top two boxes. His key female descriptors were handsome, romantic, and with some write-ins of <em>"What a babe".</em></p><p>Mr. Oz sullenly replied with a simple, "Great."</p><p>As they ended the meeting and everyone went back to work, Mary Margaret was waiting for her. Emma handed her assistant her bag and rushed after Walsh to say her apologies.</p><p>"Mr. Oz, I mean Walsh, I just want to apologize for what happened last night," Emma said.</p><p>"I appreciate that," he simply said.</p><p>"So are we okay?" she asks, hopeful.</p><p>"Yes, we are. Now if you would excuse me, I have to make some calls. We will talk later," Walsh said as he walked to his office.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Jefferson was losing his patience at the Hospital. He just wanted to get released so he could get home and get Killian back to his time. Out of pure desperation, he thought explaining the situation to his doctor would be enough, but Dr. Hyde wasn't as receptive as he had hoped.</p><p>"I didn't jump to my death. I fell because there was no elevator," Jefferson clarified.</p><p>Dr. Hyde nodded. "And you feel it's somehow your fault?"</p><p>"Well, it stands to reason that nature would correct itself since my great-great-grandfather isn't there to invent the elevator or spawn his seed," Jefferson added matter of factly.</p><p>"Both you and the elevator would cease to exist, but clearly do," the doctor said.</p><p>Jefferson shook his head. "I can see you are a very busy man and I hate to take up your valuable time. I'm not one of those people who need your attention. Would you please just sign my release papers?"</p><p>Dr. Hyde sighed. "I'm concerned you might be a danger to yourself. State law requires that I keep you here in such cases. I'm afraid I cannot in good conscience sign your release."</p><p>Jefferson tried to open the door while balancing on crutches.</p><p>Before he could open it, the door flew open. "Dr. Hyde, is there a problem?" a lovely woman asked.</p><p>"No Priscilla, everything is fine. Could you please assist Jefferson back to his room and ensure this prescription is filled?" Dr. Hyde said to his nurse.</p><p>"Jefferson, I'm going to prescribe a mild antipsychotic. Nothing too strong."</p><hr/><p>Wandering around in circles in Game of Thorns, David looked over his notes, nerves getting worse with each lap.</p><p>"Mary Margaret, did you want - no, Mary Margaret, would you like...uggh…"</p><p>He was never going to convince her to go on a date if he tried mumbling and bumbling through his invitation. He was already humiliated, and he wasn't even asking her yet!</p><p>Outside of the flower shop, he could see Killian handing a street musician some cash as he made a request. Just what the request was, David couldn't quite hear.</p><p>Well, he had enough of his own problems to deal with, in any case.</p><p>Killian then entered the shop, and David practically pounced on him. "Listen, Killian, about the things you wrote for me here, for Mary Margaret...Some if it seems kind of…"</p><p>"Did you pick your flowers?" Killian asked, looking at him expectantly.</p><p>"Oh. Yep. Right, uhhh...here," David said, grabbing the nearest arrangement. "Now, about this speech-"</p><p>"Oh no, this will not do," Killian said, concerned.</p><p>"What, the flowers?" David looked at them for the first time. They seemed pretty enough to him. Plenty of colors. They even smelled nice.</p><p>"The orange lily suggests extreme hatred. The begonia and lavender danger and suspicion, respectively. Every flower has a meaning." Glancing around him, Killian grasped an enormous (and to David, absurd-looking) flower and held it in front of David. "Might I suggest the amaryllis, which declares the recipient a most splendid beauty. Or-" Breaking off, Killian strode forward. "- the cabbage rose…"</p><p>Sighing, hoping Killian was right about all this, David followed.</p><hr/><p>Inside her office, Emma lifted a piece of paper that was accepting Killian's invitation.</p><p>The only problem?</p><p>She hadn't written it.</p><p>Grinding her teeth, trying to pretend she was angry at her assistant and not at the fact that she <em>did </em>want to accept Killian's offer, Emma called for Mary Margaret.</p><p>Almost immediately, Mary Margaret poked her head in the office. "Yes?"</p><p>"What is this?" asked Emma, waving the paper in the air.</p><p>"It's your agreement to having dinner with Killian," she responded, as though there was nothing unusual about it. "I made it up for you to sign."</p><p>"I hadn't decided if I was going!" Emma cried, slapping the letter on her desk. She knew she was overreacting, but the thought of a private dinner with Killian was making her so...so <em>stupidly </em>nervous.</p><p>Mary Margaret lifted her chin, and a bit of fire entered her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said in the strongest voice Emma had ever heard from her. "But that is the best apology in the history of mankind, and if you don't go with him, I know you will regret it! Please, just sign it, and we can fax it to him. There is still time."</p><p>Taken aback by her usually shy assistant's firm manner, Emma closed her eyes, bit her lip, and grabbed for her pen.</p><hr/><p>Inside Jefferson's apartment, Killian was cooking the meal for his dinner with Emma. To his relief and delight, he had received the fax confirming her presence.</p><p>Taking his eyes from the stove, while still being attentive to his work, Killian watched as David paced the room nervously with the telephone to his ear.</p><p>Suddenly, with a little start, David said, "Oh, hi Mary Margaret; it's me, David. I was calling to see if you got my flowers. I mean your flowers. I mean the ones I sent?" He paused for a breath, then said "Good!" to the reply. He then looked to Killian, voice stalling.</p><p>Killian gave him a smile and a nod. "<em>You can do this, my friend."</em></p><p>Pressing onward, David continued. "I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie, and then...perhaps accompany me to dinner?" Waving his free hand, he rushed on, "I-I-I-I understand completely if you are otherwise engaged. But, uh, I just wanted to say, umm…" Stopping to consult his notes, a small furrow appeared in David's brow.</p><p>"<em>Come on. No need to be ashamed. You can do the speech as written," </em>Killian encouraged silently.</p><p>"I wanted to say you've made an impression on me. And...and it's not only because you are so pretty. I mean, you're very pretty, but it's more than that. It's, umm...You're graceful. You know, the way you move, and speak. You just have a way with words. And I really, really like you."</p><p>There was a very long pause, during which David looked terrified. Then, responding to what Mary Margaret had said, he mumbled, "Seven? Yes! Yes, seven would be great. Would be fantastic. See you then!"</p><p>He ended the call, then jumped straight up in the air victoriously. "I did it! I am going out with Mary Margaret!"</p><p>Killian chuckled as David did a small dance.</p><p>"I gotta go get ready!" David exclaimed.</p><hr/><p>Emma arrived home and she would deny it to anyone, but she was a little excited about the dinner date with Killian. She was about to go to her room to get ready when her brother came out of his room looking very handsome. He had a silly grin on his face that she had not seen in a while.</p><p>David smiled wide at his sister as he greeted her with a quick kiss on her cheek.</p><p>"You look very handsome David. I didn't know you were going out tonight."</p><p>"Yeah, I have plans. It was unplanned until earlier today."</p><p>"So is this a big date?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah, Ems I really like this girl."</p><p>"Who is the lucky lady?"</p><p>"Uhm, if it goes well, I'll tell you tomorrow, but I just don't want to jinx it."</p><p>Emma nodded. "Okay, good luck, and for what it's worth, she is lucky to have your attention."</p><p>"Thanks, and I think you are supposed to say that cause you are my sister."</p><p>"Just stating facts, David. You don't give yourself enough credit. You are one of the good ones."</p><p>"Ems, so are you. Have fun tonight, okay?"</p><p>She smiled. "I will. Now go before you are late for the big date!"</p><p>Finally, in her room, she opened her closet. She ruffled through the hangers, trying to find the right outfit. Her eyes landed on a pale pink dress she purchased years ago, and it never felt right to wear until now.</p><p>The dress fit perfectly and it made her feel like a true princess. She put her hair in a high ponytail with very light makeup, just enough to heighten her looks. Why was she so nervous?</p><p>It was time to make her way up to the roof.</p><p>Emma opened the roof door slowly and was astonished at the display in front of her. There were fairy lights hanging, creating a magical environment, and a man was playing the violin. The table was set with candlelight, and she could see a wine bottle next to plates and the tray with the food. Her mouth opened at the effort Killian made to please her.</p><p>"This is beautiful! You didn't have to go to so much trouble," Emma said, biting her bottom lip.</p><p>"No trouble at all, lass," Killian confirmed as he met her to guide her to her seat.</p><p>"May I?" he asked as he grabbed the chair to pull it out for her.</p><p>She nodded, unable to speak. He looked handsome wearing his old-timey outfit. Perhaps the atmosphere he created made him appear as if he was the lead in a romantic novel.</p><p>Emma stared into the night for a moment. "My mom was a true romantic." She smiled fondly. "She cried for weeks after Prince Charles and Lady Di got married."</p><p>Killian furrowed his brows. "I'm not familiar with them."</p><p>"Oh, trust me, you wouldn't want to be. A cautionary tale, proof that you can't live a fairy tale," Emma said and added, "I'm not very good with men."</p><p>"Perhaps you haven't found the right one," he said hopefully.</p><p>"Maybe, True Love only exists in fairy tales."</p><p>"My brother told me I had become a blemish on the family name due to an indiscretion from my youth, and now he tries to marry me off every chance he gets. I would be married now if I hadn't followed Jefferson. I was to announce a bride that night."</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>He sighed. "I don't know, it didn't matter to him. I suppose the one with the most money. Our family fortune is gone, and all we have is the family name."</p><p>After they finished eating, Emma stood up to start cleaning.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Killian asked.</p><p>"Just cleaning up."</p><p>"The night is not over yet. Would you do me the honor of a dance? Please?" he asked as he extended his hand for her to take.</p><p>"I'm not a good dancer," she said as she took his hand.</p><p>"There's only one rule. Pick a partner who knows what he's doing." He winked, pulling her close to him as she rolled her eyes, and they started gliding.</p><p>"Smee always told me love is a leap. I was never ready to jump until I met you."</p><p>"Killian, this was lovely but I don't know if I can leap, even if I am inspired." The lightness she had felt while dancing with him was sinking into harsh reality. And she was afraid. "I'm not...not brave enough."</p><p>Then, in the next moment, he was quoting something to her, something beautiful and flowery and perfectly Killian, and she was kissing him, warmth spreading from her chest all the way to her toes.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, after a wonderful date with Mary Margaret, David woke to the sound of Killian cooking breakfast.</p><p>They exchanged hellos, each asking how the other's date went. According to Killian, his date had also gone well.</p><p>David was pleased, but something was nagging at him. Emma was so rarely happy these days. And it was great that Killian was helping her to take down her walls, but if things were to continue...well, he wanted to make sure Emma was with someone she could really trust.</p><p>"Look, Killian, I have to ask you…" David trailed off. "Who are you? I mean, really?"</p><p>Killian spread some jam on toast, seeming confused. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"It's been a lot of fun doing the duke act with you, but...Emma's been through a lot, and I don't want her to have to deal with even more."</p><p>Killian lifted his hand. "I understand, David."</p><p>"So...Who are you?"</p><p>With a deep breath, Killian said, "I am the man who loves your sister. Who would go to the end of the world, or time, for her."</p><p>And with that, David was reassured.</p><hr/><p>David showed Killian how to master the dishwasher after breakfast was made. Killian was still in awe of the technology of the time.</p><p>"Just make sure Emma sees you push the button. Whatever you do, don't press it until she is awake to see you do it."</p><p>"Oh, clever. The proverbial tree in the woods. If a man washes a dish and no one sees it...Did it happen?"</p><p>"Exactly!" David said, excitedly.</p><p>Emma then made her appearance. Her stomach growled at the delicious scent.</p><p>Killian's smile welcomed her. "Love, a cup of coffee?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you."</p><p>David watched the pair making eyes at each other and decided not to be a third wheel and made his escape. Perhaps he could call Mary Margaret to make more plans.</p><p>Killian got a plate ready for Emma as she took her seat.</p><p>"Nine-grain toast with strawberries and mascarpone, my lady."</p><p>"Yum, this is really good," she moaned as she took bite after bite.</p><p>He hadn't seen anything as beautiful in his life.</p><p>Emma took the last bite and turned to Killian with a smile. "What should we do today?"</p><p>"Your heart's desire," Killian simply answered.</p><p>Emma and Killian get dressed, independently of course. Killian Jones was always a gentleman, after all. They set out to explore the city together.</p><p>Killian stopped at a market table full of sunglasses.</p><p>Emma snorted. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no," she said as she took the glasses away from him, scrunched her face, and put them back on their display.</p><p>Killian looked so sad as he faced her.</p><p>"Make that face all you want, but those glasses were so inappropriate for you."</p><p>He quirked an eyebrow and they resumed their walk.</p><p>Killian gasped. "Emma, love. Emma, come!" he said excitedly as he pulled her toward a house.</p><p>"Killian, what are you doing?" she hissed.</p><p>He had gotten them inside the house; it appeared to be a museum of sorts.</p><p>"Bloody hell! This is where I lived. Good Lord. A portrait of my parents, my brother... and me." He pulled her up the stairs.</p><p>Emma looked at the portrait and gulped as she passed it. She still tried to find logic and deny what he told her was true. "Killian, I don't think that we should just be barging around here like that."</p><p>Killian held her hand as he pulled her all over the house before he stopped and stood in front of one of the rooms. He faced her with a smile. "Emma, this is my old quarters," he said as he walked to his hidden spot.</p><p>Emma looked around frantically. "What are you doing?"</p><p>He put pressure on a spot, then they heard a crackling sound. "Emma, this is the place where I put everything I most cared for. Things I didn't want Liam to touch. Like our mother's ring." He showed her a beautiful ring that he somehow knew its hiding place, and she hated to think what that truly meant for them, so she ignored the nagging pull in her heart.</p><p>Emma smiled. "Oh, it's breathtaking."</p><p>Later that evening, Emma and Killian finally end up cuddled on the sofa together after their day exploring the city.</p><p>Emma had her hand on his chest, playing with the hair there. She felt so comfortable in his arms. She sighed. "Do you..."</p><p>"Hmm, What would like to know, love?" he asked as he gently caressed her back.</p><p>She sighed and shifted in his embrace to see his face. "Do you miss where you're from?"</p><p>"Ah, I suppose I do in a way. There are things I miss, such as its rhythm."</p><p>"Is that slower like today?"</p><p>"Aye, quite a bit slower." He smiled.</p><p>She groaned. "That means that tomorrow is Sunday. I don't want it to be Sunday. What I do want is more of this." She snuggled closer to him.</p><p>He laughed heartily.</p><p>"Ooh, Monday is when we shoot your commercial so that's something exciting." She hummed comfortably from her cozy little bubble.</p><p>Not long after that, she drifted into sleep.</p><p>Killian kissed the top of her head and took out his mother's ring. He knew she had fallen asleep and it was now a lost moment. He picked her up and took her to bed, and tucked her in affectionately.</p><p>Emma said sleepily, "You're tucking me in."</p><p>"Aye."</p><p>"Huh, you're my Smee."</p><p>"Yes, I am Your Grace."</p><p>"Hey, hey, you don't have to... don't go upstairs. Stay."</p><p>He nodded and got in bed behind her, spooning her. He whispered, "I love you, Emma," in her ear before drifting off to sleep himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>